Hamsterviel
Hamsterviel is one of the Organizations top villains, and the main antagonists on Lilo and Stitch: the Series Canon Bio Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel emerges as the main antagonist of the series. Hämsterviel is a dimunitive albino alien scientist with a rodent-like appearance with white fur, red eyes, a hamster-like body, a gerbil-like lower body and rabbit-like ears, two feet tall, wearing a red cape with a yellow H on the front, who desires to conquer the galaxy. The former lab partner of Doctor Jumba Jookiba, he now seeks to capture the genetic experiments he helped to create through financing, with the help of the retired Captain Gantu, before Lilo and Stitch. The few times Gantu is able to capture an experiment are coupled with comedic moments, usually at the expense of Hämsterviel. Much to Hämsterviel's chagrin, a vast majority of the universe mispronounces his name, usually as Hamsterwheel, or Hamsterveal. but on some occasions other variations have been used, such as Gerbilviel. He is also often mistaken for a gerbil, despite his insistence that he is hamster-like (though due to his long ears, buck teeth, and nose he looks more like a rabbit). Hämsterviel usually works from his 'prison cell' which he has set up to be a laboratory, complete with teleportation systems. During one furlough from prison he came to earth and disguised as a human, tried to trick aliens into working for him. Many times Hämsterviel has been personally affected by the experiments. On one occasion he suffers amnesia and Gantu mocks him by making up embarrassing lies to fill in the blanks. In Leroy & Stitch, Hämsterviel escapes prison and forces Jumba to create a new experiment, "Leroy." He then repeatedly clones Leroy and uses the clones to take over the Galactic Alliance, firing Gantu afterward for his incompetence. This proves to be the key to his downfall, as Gantu breaks Lilo and 625 out of prison. When Hämsterviel goes to watch Leroy and his clones destroy the other experiments, his plan is thwarted by the arrival of the reformed Gantu, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, Jumba, and Pleakley, who team up with all the other experiments and defeat Leroy. After Lilo, Stitch and Reuben defeat all of the Leroy's with Aloha Oe, the remaining angry experiments toss him around like a beach ball causing him to yell "I am not beach ball like, I am hamster like!" Hämsterviel is sent back to prison afterward, with all the Leroys in the cells around him. Appearence in Ultima Hamsterviel is one of many scientists working in the Organization labs. Although, he has never been seen working with other scientists in the stories yet, he has much to offer. He along with Pete and Mojo Jojo have part time jobs interviewing new villains into the Organization. When out in the field of combat, Hamsterviel usually tends to sit on the sidelines while the other much stronger villains fight his enemies. But often times, he can hold his own in battle. Once, he was seen toting a large plasma cannon during a battle against Sonic and Mushu in the Hunchback of Notre Dame world. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Harbingers Category:Space Pirates